


and who am i to refuse a king's demand?

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Challenge, King Jon, canon AU, sansa as alayne stone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “She is mydaughter,” Petyr balks.





	and who am i to refuse a king's demand?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [direwolfjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfjon/gifts).

> My entry for the jonsa 100 drabble challenge for the prompt 'prostitute'
> 
> Next, I tag Jen with the prompt 'virginity'

Lord Baelish has heard many a thing about the new Targaryen King, Sansa knows. Many of those things he’s whispered in her ear with foul mint-laced breath in preparation for their return to King’s Landing. She’s not sure how much of it to entertain as truth though; could her once-half-brother-now-turned-cousin really have defeated death itself?

One piece of information had vexed her false-father greatly. It had seemed word had travelled that the King did not seek the comfort of women (nor men) in his bedchamber, though none would ever refuse him. Petyr Baelish liked to know a man’s desire – to know a man’s desire is to know how to move him. If King Jon cannot be moved by lust, then what else must he use? He cannot offer power, nor wealth – the man is a king, he already has both.

It is with great surprise then, that after three weeks at court, the king approaches Littlefinger, asking for a very specific bedwarmer.

“She is my _daughter,”_ Petyr balks.

The king’s lips twitch beneath his beard, his grey eyes flicking towards where Sansa stands beside Baelish. His gaze falls down her frame, only to travel all the way back up again to meet her eyes.

“She is very beautiful, Lord Baelish,” he says, still staring at her, “and I want her.”

Oh sweet maiden! Why should that make her blush? Does he know her true name? Does he know who she is?

“Trust me, my king,” her father says, “Alayne is but a maid, I have many a fine whore who know how to entertain-“

“No,” the king says gruffly. He still hasn’t released his gaze from her. She feels hot under his stare. “I want your daughter,” he states plainly, finally looking to Littlefinger.

“I...” Petyr stutters, caught completely unawares. Sansa suppresses a giggle. She’s never seen him like this before. “I... I suppose... one night... your Grace...for your pleasure-“

The king shakes his head and beckons one of his men over. A large sack of coins is thrust into Baelish’s hands. “You will leave court, and you will leave your daughter here, _for my pleasure_.” He nods his head once and turns to her again. “Come,” he beckons, offering his arm for her to take.

Sansa glances at her father, the mix of rage and confusion written as plain as day on his face. She actually does allow a giggle to slip from her lips before she clutches onto the king’s arm and he guides her away from the throne room.

“The way your father looks at you,” Jon said to her as they walked, “I misliked it very much.”

She misliked it also. “Yes, your Grace.”

“I am in need of a Queen,” he tells her, rather straightforwardly. “You shall be named my mistress first, while we get to know one another.”

_Oh my_. He really doesn’t know who she is! She should tell him – Sansa knows this. And yet, when he turns to look at her with a wolfish hunger in his eyes, the words die in her mouth.

Later, she will wonder if he can taste those secrets as he’s pressing her into a soft feather mattress and his tongue is sliding against hers. “_Alayne,”_ he moans into her mouth, grinding his hardness against her smallclothes. “My sweet, sweet Alayne.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I totally stole the phrase 'oh sweet maiden' from Vivilove... and I'd do it again too - just you try and stop me!


End file.
